Dark Moon
by DarkAngelChic
Summary: Itachi orginally went off to capture Sakura, but instead ended up with Hinata.Hinata becomes his apprentice,and Itachi relizes that she's the devil with the face of an angel. Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

Dark Moon 

Chapter One- Infiltration

Itachi and Kisame had thought of a plan to finally get the Kyuubi. They had decided to capture the pink-haired loudmouth, who Naruto hung out. As Itachi thought about the plan, he remembered that Kisame had said her name was Sakura Haruno. No type of clan whatsoever. But they had heard that she was trained directly under the 5th Hokage, one of the Sannin too, Tsunade. But Itachi knew she was no match for him.

They finally reached the gates. They were hiding behind trees, because they wanted to make sure that this operation went without a hitch. Kisame got his sword ready to knock out the guards who stood by the gate, but Itachi shook his head. Kisame released his grip on the sword and looked at him, confused. Itachi didn't think knocking them out would be the best idea, considering that if another ninja found them and alerted everyone, he would have to fight, them and waste the power he was going to use against the Kyuubi container. So he released a gen-jutsu on them, and gave Kisame the signal to slip past them.

They had now successfully infiltrated the village, now all that they had to do was find the pink-haired brat, and wait for the Kyuubi brat to fall into their trap. Itachi and Kisame decided to split up. As Itachi walked around, he was amazed that he could walk around the Hidden Leaf Village, in the entire Akatsuki clothing, but no one noticed. He looked up, and saw a quarter moon, against the night sky. Perfect, he thought, for a night to murder. Suddenly he heard voices, and if his memory was right, (which it always was), one of them was the Kyuubi container. Quickly he did an invisibility jutsu, and hid his chakra.

"Sasuke, you moron, ramens way better than rice balls. " he saw the Kyuubi container say. Damn, Itachi thought, as he saw none other than Kakashi. He also saw his brother, but he didn't care. He smirked as he saw the pink haired girl. She'll definitely be too weak to fight back, and I can get rid of her as soon as I get the Kyuubi, he thought. He followed them into a ramen shop.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, what are you guys doing here?" pink- brat, asked.

"We're celebrating Hinata's 15th Birthday." A kid with red-paint on the sides of his face said. After he said that, the Kyuubi's team wished her happy birthday, as Itachi bided his time.

To Itachi's dismay the Kyuubi's team stayed for over half an hour. Kakashi suddenly stood up. Itachi thought he was going to leave, but he just needed to go to the bathroom. This caused all the other males to want to go to the bathroom. That Kurenai woman, went to the ladies bathroom. Itachi saw his chance. The shop owner had gone in the back, to cook some more, and all that was there was the Hyuuga girl. Even though she was a Hyuuga, Itachi could easily tell from first glance she was as weak as they came. Itachi smirked beneath his cloak, and wondered if he should kill her now, or wait for Kisame? That was when the Pink- Brat started a conversation.

"So Hinata, are you going to tell Naruto?" she asked. The Hyuuga, named Hinata looked at her puzzled.

"What do you m-mean?" she asked.

"Are you going to tell him that you like him?" Pink Brat asked, with an evil grin.

"Sakura, I've outgrown that c-crush. " Hinata said.

"Oh. Well, I guess seeing as it's Naruto, that would be smart." Pink- Brat, said as she nodded approvingly. Itachi decided to spare himself the torture of listening to her by revealing himself, but the second he was about to, the Hyuuga girl said,

"It's not that. I just decided t-to give up on someone who o-obviously doesn't n-notice." Hinata stuttered.

"Oh. You're right. He's too clueless." Pink-Brat, said snobby-like, as she tossed her yucky pink short hair, out like she knew everything. This was the reason Itachi had decided to stay away from women like that.

"S-Sakura. I think you s-should do the same." Hyuuga girl said. Itachi decided to let the Hyuuga girl talk, as he thought about his plan of knocking out Pinky, and wondered if Kakashi would be able to catch up.

"What do you mean?" Pink-Brat asked, as she put her arms on her waist.

"Well, S-Sasuke obviously d-doesn't like you. Maybe you should give N-Naruto or L-Lee a-" the Hyuuga girl said, but didn't get a chance to finish, because stupid Pink-Brat glared at her and said,

"I knew it. You like Sasuke don't you?" Itachi had zoned into the conversation as soon as he heard his brother's name.

"No. I'm j-just trying to h-help you get over him." The Hyuuga girl said. Pink-Brat laughed, and said,

"By trying to get me to go out with Naruto or Lee? Wow Hinata, you're really stupid." she said. The Hyuuga looked shocked, then smiled sweetly. Pink-Brat, looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked. Hyuuga girl turned that sweet smile, into a smirk, and said,

"If you want to die a spinster, don't blame me." Sakura whited out, at being insulted by the Hyuuga Angel. Itachi decided that now was the time to attack seeing as Pink-Brat was silent. First, he put his hand over the Hyuuga's mouth, to make sure she didn't scream. Feeling his hand on his mouth, The Hyuuga tried to turn around, and Itachi decided to let her see her murderer, so he ended the invisibility jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Moon

Chapter Two- Escape

He watched the Hyuuga's eyes. He was happy to see them terrified. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from her mouth, because she had bitten him! She, the little Hyuuga, had bitten his hand!! He scowled, as the others came back from the bathroom, and took in the scene before them. Itachi's eyes, showed a flicker of annoyance, as he saw Sasuke preparing Chidori. Then an idea popped into his head.

"One move, and the Hyuuga dies." Everyone froze, and Sasuke stopped his Chidori. Itachi smirked, as he sensed Kisame, behind him. Kisame picked up Sakura, who woke up from the 'white out', and began to scream. Kisame frowned, obviously annoyed, and hit her on the back, and had knocked her out, Itachi's relief. Everyone was now surprised that Sakura had been picked up, and were too stunned too move. Itachi nodded at Kisame, and then ran at lightning speed. Itachi quickly sensed the others following him. It Didn't help that Hyuuga was struggling in his grasp, so he knocked her out as well. She fell limp in his arms. He easily dodged the rasengan that was thrown at them. Then were now about to go through the entrance of the Gates, when they were forced to stop by a blockade. All in a straight line stood different shinobi's , and to Itachi's irritation more than half of them were from some powerful clans.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" one yelled. Itachi looked at him. Obviously he was a Hyuuga. His eyes gave him away. His hair was long and dark brown, and he looked as though he was ready to strike at any strike. Itachi and Kisame had to jump, to avoid two Chidori's that had almost hit them. The unconscious hostages didn't help either. Itachi wondered why he was hanging onto this one when they already had the pink-haired brat. He decided he might as well use both of them to get out of this mess, and dispose of the Hyuuga after. He held his hostage by the neck, and held a kunai against her throat. Kisame did the same.

"The next person to make a move, will be responsible for these people to die." Kisame said. Itachi quickly got chakra ready to transport 4 people.

"What do you want with them?" the Kyuubi container screamed. Itachi smirked, and his chakra surrounded them, and before anyone knew it they were gone.

A few minutes later, Itachi lit a fire. They were in the Hidden Rock Village, in a cave, that Kisame and him had agreed would be their resting spot after the kidnap.

"Don't you think that fire will alert someone?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked at him, glaring.

"First of all, it's raining. Second of all, this cave is high in the mountains. Third of all, if anyone does find us, we just have to kill them. And plus, we have to keep the prisoners alive." Itachi said, as he gestured towards that two girls, who were still unconscious. They were both now tied to different rocks, that would be hard to budge.

"Why did we need the Hyuuga one?" Kisame asked. Itachi glared even more.

"I was in a bad position to let her go. Plus, the container cares about her too. We can use her as leverage as well." he replied. Suddenly one of them moved. Kisame and Itachi remained quiet. Itachi held a little bit of fire on his hand, put it closer, to see who was waking. He saw the Hyuuga girl slowly opening her eyes. When she saw him she gasped, and tried to move, but found to her dismay, she was tied up.

"So you're finally awake." Kisame said. Itachi decided it would be best to put torches up all over the place. After all, he knew the hostages would probably freeze, and he needed them to be alive until the Kyuubi came. Plus, the warmness would irritate Kisame. The Hyuuga whimpered as Kisame glared at her. Suddenly the other one started to stir. Then she opened up her eyes. Itachi now had the entire room lit with torches. When the Pink-Brat opened her eyes, and saw Kisame and Itachi, she screamed like this:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

And then……………………..she fainted. The Hyuuga looked at her worriedly. Itachi then heard something rumble. At first he thought it was the ruble of thunder outside, then it happened again, but he knew it was inside the cave.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." the Hyuuga girl said. Itachi looked at her curiously, and wondered how such a small brat could make such a loud noise. He studied her red face, and realized, that she was hungry…--. Itachi untied the knot on her hands, and put something in her lap. She looked at him frightened.

"Eat it. It's food." Itachi said, as he turned around, and looked at the opening of the cave. You might think he did this out of compassion, but he didn't. The reason he did this is because,

"ITACHI!!" screamed Kisame, as his eyes landed on the 5 sushi's that the bag contained.

"…..What?" Itachi asked.

"You know I hate it when people eat fish!!" Kisame said. Itachi smirked, and said,

"I know." Kisame growled in frustration. The Hyuuga girl was hesitantly holding one, as she looked nervously at Kisame.

"Eat it." Itachi said. And she did. She was about to eat another one, but then looked at her unconscious 'companion'. She was about to use her arms, to shake Pinky awake, but both Itachi and Kisame said, in equally dangerous voices,

"Don't you dare do it." Hinata gulped and held one of the sushi's in her hand.

"W-why?" she asked, timidly. Itachi didn't bother to answer her stupid question. After all the answer was obvious. Kisame decided to answer this.

"Because she's an annoying, loud, disgusting, ugly, rude, selfish, and a Pink- Haired Brat." Kisame said.

"……………………………..."

Itachi for once, was satisfied with Kisame's answer to the question.

"B-but…….Shouldn't she eat?" Hyuuga asked. Kisame growled at her in frustration.

"Why? After all, she did eat like a pig at that ramen shop." Itachi said. The Hyuuga nodded, but opened her mouth and said,

"But wouldn't she be hungry after all that?" Hinata asked. Kisame punched a large rock in the cave, and it turned into dust, as the Hyuuga trembled.

"Wasn't the ramen shop, only about half an hour ago?" Itachi asked, wondering why in the world, he was wasting his breath on this subject. (It was about half an hour ago, haven't you noticed, I've always been saying 'A few minutes later?' )

"O-oh…I guess I'll save some for h-her." the Hyuuga said. Kisame was so mad at her for her silly questions, that he had to go out into the rain, and punch some trees, imagining her face on each of them.

"Why would you save some for her? You should eat. I know you're hungry." Itachi said. Then smirked, and added,

"After all, you did give all of your ramen, to the Kyuubi-container." He watched, amused as the Hyuuga blushed. Then, he frowned, as he saw the hyuuga put the four remaining sushi's into the bag, and put them aside. Suddenly Kisame came in, smirking.

"Looks like we've got visitors." he said in a deadly voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Moon**

**Chapter Three- Surrounded**

Itachi raised an eyebrow, and frowned. Hinata looked from Kisame to Itachi, with a puzzled look on her face.

"It can't be the Kyuubi container. That would be too fast." Itachi said.

"It's not the Kyuubi. It's some stupid Anbu Black Ops." Kisame said.

"Well, then, we don't need to worry about them." Itachi said. Kisame was about to open his mouth, when Pink-Brat woke up. She looked at them back and forth. She was about to open her mouth, to scream, but Itachi glared at her, and said,

"Make any noise, and I'll kill you." in his very dangerous voice. She squeaked. Kisame took out his sword, but it back in, when Itachi gave him a warning look.

"Here, Sakura. It's sushi." Itachi heard the Hyuuga say. He turned around and saw her offering the bag to Pink-Brat. He wanted the Brat to die of starvation, but if food keeps her quiet, it's fine with him. He saw the Brat smell one of the sushi's, and then, stuff it into her big mouth. He turned away from the disgusting sight.

"Itachi, those Anbu's were putting up posters of those two." Kisame whispered, as he gestured towards the Hyuuga, and Pink-Brat. Itachi looked at him, curiously.

"Kisame. Everything around here, is forests, and mountains, and-" Itachi was saying, and Kisame nodded, and said,

"I know!! I don't know why they're putting it up." he said frustrated. Suddenly a scowl appeared on Itachi's face.

"The Hokage, must've already told all the Villages." Itachi said. Kisame looked at him surprised.

"But it's only been a few minutes." Kisame said.

"She's the Hokage." Itachi said.

"Well, if that's the case, we should hurry up and kill those Black Ops." Kisame said.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible." Itachi said.

"Why?" Kisame asked, a confused look on his face.

"Don't you think that if this village already has people putting up posters, it'll be harder to get the hostages to where we're supposed to be waiting for the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded, and they turned to the two prisoners. Sakura was eating the last sushi, (to Kisame's frustration), and Hinata was smiling as she watched her. Itachi walked to them, and untied Hinata from the rock first, to her surprise. She was about to open her mouth, but he cut her off, by saying,

"We're not letting you go. And if you try and escape, we'll kill you." Itachi said. He watched, pleased as the Hyuuga flinched. He turned his gaze to the Pink-Brat, and frowned. She had sushi bits all around her face. He untied her, but not before threatening her, by saying,

"One little squeak, and that'll be the end of you."

"Seriously?" Kisame whispered to him. Itachi nodded.

"We already have the Hyuuga, and it seems that the Kyuubi will come for either of them." Itachi said. Kisame nodded, and was walking toward the Hyuuga, but after feeling Itachi's glare on him, switched directions to the Brat, as Itachi walked toward the Hyuuga.

"You two will walk in front of us. If you try and get help by screaming or anything whatsoever, we'll kill you. If you try and talk to other people, we'll kill you. Understood?" he asked, looking at Hinata, straight in the eye. She nodded numbly. He looked at Sakura, who looked like she was about to faint. He turned to Kisame, and nodded.

"Walk." he ordered Hinata, and he followed her through the cave, directing her where to go. They were basically in a line like this: Hinata, Itachi, Pink-Brat, and Kisame. When they saw the opening of the cave, the Hyuuga stopped. The cave was really high in the huge mountain. It didn't help that it was raining, and everything was slippery.

"Go." Itachi said. Hinata looked down, gulped, and put chakra into he feet, and started to walk down. The others followed the suit. Suddenly, Itachi felt something heavy on his back. He frowned and pushed the thing away, and turned around to see Sakura's back, and a glaring Kisame. He told Hinata,

"Stop." she was only a few inches away, and when she turned around, and saw Sakura facing the wrong way, she was about to go and see what was wrong, when Itachi turned his head and glared.

"What?" Itachi asked Kisame. Kisame shrugged.

"She stopped walking, and turned around, and tried to punch me, but I pushed her and she knocked into you." Kisame explained.

"Face the right direction." Itachi told Sakura. He felt the Hyuuga move closer, to see the Pink- Brat. Now they were like this: Kisame in the back, facing Sakura's back, Sakura facing Itachi, and since Itachi had turned around he was glaring at Sakura, and Hinata, facing Itachi's back, trying to make sure Sakura was okay. Itachi glared at Sakura, and glared at her more, when she blushed.

"Y-You know. You kid of look like Sasuke." Itachi scowled, and nodded at Kisame, who knocked her out, and grabbed one of her hands, before she could fall onto Itachi. Itachi carefully turned around, as he heard Hyuuga gasp. This time he started to glare at her.

"Keep moving, if you don't want the same thing to happen to you." she turned around quickly, and started to walk down the mountain, with Itachi following. Kisame threw Pink-Brat on his back, and followed. After a few more minutes they were on the wet ground. Itachi told Hinata to go straight.

After a few minutes, they came in sight of a village. Itachi decided that Kisame should stay hidden with the unconscious Pink-Brat. He decided Hinata should come with him, because he had to make sure she didn't try and escape like Pink- Brat, and he knew Kisame would sleep through everything. He didn't really care if the Brat escaped. He made Hinata wear Kisame's cloak, because he couldn't risk anyone seeing her face, because of the posters. She was so small, that the high collar, blocked half her eyes. It was also too long, and Kisame complained about the bottom getting money, but shut up, when Itachi mentioned, he was also going to get some food. Itachi and Hinata departed, leaving a sleepy Kisame, and Pink-Brat, tied to a tree.

As Itachi and Hinata walked into the village, Itachi became suspicious. It was just like the Hidden Leaf Village. There was no one around. Then he suddenly felt his chakra senses tingling. He pulled Hinata, and moved to the left. As soon as he did that, a blue chakra ball came out of nowhere, or as we all know it as, rasengan. He moved Hinata in front of him, and held a kunai against her throat, like the last time. She gulped, as he looked around, knowing someone was there, but he didn't know where. Then he felt it. It wasn't big, it was just a little tremble underneath him. But it was enough. He jumped, and grabbed Hinata, too, and moved them on top of a building. Then, Itachi realized he was surrounded. 5 to 1, he thought. There was the Kyuubi container, Kakashi, foolish little brother, that Hyuuga from before, and another Hyuuga, who was older, and had a stern gaze. Suddenly Itachi felt like he had frozen. Then, he knew that it wasn't 5, it was 6. The kid from the Nara clan, had gotten him in a Shadow Position jutsu.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Moon

Chapter Four-Caught

The Nara kid moved his hand, making Itachi moves his. His hand moved away from Hinata's neck, and she quickly ran behind the Kyuubi container. Itachi knew that he could easily break the jutsu, but decided that he didn't want to waste his chakra on all of these ninjas. He wanted to use it all on the Kyuubi. So he decided the best thing to do was wait for Kisame to show up, and allow the Pink Brat to do her part, the hostage part.

"So…." the old looking Hyuuga said, snapping Itachi out of his thoughts.

"The Great Itachi Uchiha has been caught." he said smirking. Itachi resisted the urge to use the Mangekyou Sharingan. Instead, he held his impassive face. Then, he felt Kisame's presence, coming nearer. With the Brat. Itachi smirked, but his mouth was hidden underneath the cloak collar, so no one noticed. He felt the Shadow user, walking forward, towards the old Hyuuga, so Itachi had to do the same. The old Hyuuga was about to say something, when the Kyuubi container interrupted, and yelled,

"WHERE'S SAKURA?" Itachi looked at him right in the eye and was about to say something, when Hinata interrupted him, by saying,

"She's w-with Kisame." Naruto glanced at her, then glared at Itachi.

"Hinata, where are they?" Kakashi asked, just as Itachi felt the Shadow position jutsu lift. No one noticed that the Nara kid had gotten knocked out, by Kisame, who was now using the invisibility jutsu on him and the brat. Everyone was distracted by the Hyuuga girl's explanation of where they were. Itachi decided know was the time to move. He turned around and saw the Nara kid on the ground, unconscious. He nodded, and Kisame released the invisibility jutsu, and when the Brat saw who was there, her eyes got larger, than they already were, (if that was possible ), and looked as though she was trying to scream, but she couldn't cause Kisame had his hand on her mouth, so she couldn't make a sound. Itachi decided to aim for Kakashi. He got in front of Kakashi, like lighting, and kicked his stomach. Kakashi, took by surprise, fell of the roof of the building. That's when the others noticed, the Nara kid was gone, and Kisame and Sakura were there. He watched the Kyuubi summon the Shadow clones, Sasuke prepare Chidori, and the Hyuuga girl, old looking Hyuuga, and the brown haired Hyuuga, activate their Byagukan's.

"You might want to think before you do that." Kisame's voice said. Itachi didn't bother turning around, he knew that Kisame had his sword against the Brat's neck. He watched all of the ninja's freeze. Sasuke's Chidori faded, and Naruto's clones disappeared, and the Hyuuga's deactivated.

"What do you want?" the Kyuubi container asked, angrily.

"We'll return the girl if you agree to take her place." Itachi said. Itachi loved the shock and fear displayed on the ninja's faces. Suddenly, behind him, the Pink-Brat yelled,

"DO IT NARUTO!!I CAN'T STAND THIS!!" Itachi turned around, and looked at her oddly. This girl is really stupid, she's basically encouraging the Kyuubi container, to his death, Itachi thought, but decided it didn't matter, after all, it did help them. He turned back, and watched as the Kyuubi container stepped forward, and walked to Itachi, and said ,

"Ok." Itachi nodded at Kisame, who came up to them. Itachi used an invisible binding jutsu, on the Kyuubi. Kisame let go of the Pink-Brat, who went straight to Sasuke. She didn't even pay attention to the Kyuubi container. Itachi was happy to get rid of the Brat.

But suddenly, Itachi felt a presence, coming towards him, and tried to move to Kyuubi-container, with him so they could escape, but for some reason the container wouldn't move. It was like something was holding onto it. Itachi knew an attack was coming, and quickly moved from his spot, and felt Kisame move too. They were now a few feet away from the Kyuubi-container, but where they were standing before, was a huge line.

They were on top of a roof, and the building started to break in half, because the huge line started to catch onto fire. Itachi scowled, and Kisame quickly put out the fire, before anyone could escape. Even though the fire was gone from the roof, the inside of the building had somehow caught on fire, and the bottom of the building was on fire, on the outside, and was slowly coming up. Itachi frowned at the Kyuubi-container, and remembered that he couldn't move him before. He activated his Sharingan, and saw a rope-like thing around the Kyuubi. It was glowing blue……like chakra, Itachi thought. But who…..he wondered. The chakra rope was going down the building, and then Itachi remembered that he had kicked Kakashi.

The building moved. Either it was going to break down, turn to ashes, or both. Itachi saw people out on the streets of the village, watching the scene. Itachi hurriedly, got the Chakra rope in his hands, and was about to cut it, when he felt a someone punch him. He looked and saw Kakashi, with about 6 of his Ninja Dogs. Itachi decided that it was time to retreat. But he still had to get the Kyuubi, and all he could think of was the hostage plan, to get to him.

He turned away from Kakashi, and ran to the group of Hidden Leaf ninjas, as he was running, the fire came to the roof. They had forgotten all about him, because now the entire roof was encrusted in fire. He felt Kisame's presence leave, and knew Kisame would be in the spot where they had split up, when they tied the Brat to the tree, and him and the Hyuuga had came here. Itachi couldn't see well, now because smoke was everywhere. He saw shadows, and grabbed one, then jumped off the building with it. While he jumped, he activated the invisibility jutsu, and sped through the crowds.

He couldn't return to the point where Kisame was. He had to catch his breath, for a few minutes. It was then, that he realized, he didn't even realize who he had grabbed to be the new hostage. Itachi stopped in a dark alley, and sat the person down. He was surprised to see an Akatsuki cloak on the person. The cloak was too big for the person, though. The cloak was enough to cover the entire head. Then he remembered. He had made the Hyuuga girl wear Kisame's cloak.

He shook the Hyuuga's shoulders, and watched as she started to move. Her hands pulled on the collar, and her eyes peeked out. When she saw Itachi, she pulled it back up, like they were playing peek-a-boo.

He decided now would be the time to get back to Kisame. He frowned, at the Hyuuga. He lifted her up, and tossed her onto his shoulder, and heard her gasp, as speed off. Then he heard sniffles, and to his irritation, the back off his neck getting wet. He stopped, and set her down, just to glare at her. She hid inside of Kisame's collar.

"If you cry, I'll kill your precious Kyuubi." Itachi said, and with that he lifted her over his shoulder again, and sped of into the forest to find Kisame.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Moon

Chapter Five-Base

Itachi finally got to where Kisame was. He dropped Hinata onto the ground, and kicked Kisame, to wake him up. Kisame woke up with a start, and when he saw Hinata, looking at him fearfully, he glared, causing her to look at the ground.

"Give me back my cloak." he growled at her. She quickly took it off, and handed it to him. As Kisame put it on, he asked Itachi,

"Why'd you bring her back?" Itachi looked at the smoke coming from the building they were just in, as he said,

"We still have to get the Kyuubi, and we needed a hostage. She was the one who was easy to get." Itachi said.

"So what now?" Kisame asked.

"We have to report back to Leader." Itachi said. Kisame grunted, and put the Akatsuki hat on. (Remember the one that had the bells on it.). Hinata got up from the ground, and looked around nervously.

"Don't even think of escaping. It's impossible, especially for you." Itachi said coldly, and started to walk.

"Go." Kisame said. Hinata was in the middle of both of them, Itachi in the lead, Kisame in the back.

After about an hour and a half hour, Itachi decided to take a five minute break. Hinata was now soaking wet, after all, it had started to rain again. Itachi and Kisame were dry, under their large hats, and cloaks. They all sat on boulders. Itachi took something out of his cloak and passed it to Kisame. Kisame unwrapped it, and Hinata was surprised to see 5 new sushi rolls. She had thought that her and Sakura had eaten it at. Kisame growled in frustration, and tossed the bag of sushi rolls, to Hinata. She took one, then closed the bag, and started to eat, slowly. After she finished that one sushi, she hesitated, and got up, and walked to Itachi and gave him the bag.

"T-thanks." she said, not looking at him, and started to walk back to her spot, when Itachi said,

"You're a Hyuuga, right?" She turned around, and nodded. He smirked. Hinata gulped. She had seen Sasuke do this smirk many times before he made fun of Naruto. Or what he thought was fun.

"You're one weak Hyuuga." he said, as he stuffed the bag into his cloak. Hinata, sat back onto her boulder, and decided that Kisame was nicer than Itachi. After all, shark man barely said anything to her.

Itachi got up, and decided break was over. They went in the same order, and Hinata finally worked up the courage to ask,

"Where a-are we g-going?" Itachi glanced back at her, then turned back around.

"Akatsuki base." Kisame answered for her. Hinata felt dread come over her. She thought about all the Akatsuki members she had heard about. All she really knew was there was a leader, but know one really knows who he is. She knew Itachi, obviously. She knew Kisame, and she remembered Naruto saying something about him being one of the seven swords men of something she couldn't remember. She remembered Tsunade saying something about someone named Zetsu, was a cannibal. Hinata shivered, she was cold, and she was worried. That was all she could remember about any of them.

Itachi suddenly stopped, almost causing her to run into him, and looked over Hinata's head, to Kisame. Which wasn't hard, seeing as she was only up to his neck. Kisame nodded, and went in front of Hinata. They both went in front of a large tree, and kneeled down in front of it. Then they did complicated hand signs. Suddenly the tree opened, up in half. Hinata gasped, and knew that this was the Akatsuki lair. Itachi stepped into the tree, and Kisame pushed her in, and put himself in, then the tree closed. Hinata was amazed that three people could fit into a tree, then she realized they must've done some type of jutsu. Then she felt the tree go down. Think of it as an elevator, except as a tree. When it opened back up, and Hinata was pushed out by Kisame, she realized that the Akatsuki base was underground. As she looked around, she saw torched, everywhere so people could see. She saw lots of tunnels. She knew if she had to go somewhere by herself, she'd get lost, even with Byagukan. Itachi and Kisame were heading somewhere. Hinata didn't know if she was supposed to follow them or not. Then, Kisame called,

"Hyuuga!" and she quickly followed them. When she caught up, she saw that they were in front of a door. It had the name Pein written on it.

"Listen. You're going to stay here. Right outside this door. But don't listen." Kisame said, sternly. Hinata nodded nervously.

"If you see anyone, don't look at them, talk to them, or even think about them. If they ask you something, just say you're a hostage." Itachi said, glaring at her as she moved her head up and down. Kisame opened the door, and both of them entered, closing it in Hinata's face. She leaned against the wall next to the door, and nervously twiddled her fingers together. After about 10 minutes, to Hinata's horror she heard footsteps, coming toward her. She remembered Itachi's words,

'Don't look at them, talk to them, or think about them. If they ask a question say you're a hostage.'

Hinata gulped and looked at the floor, and then wondered, wouldn't she be breaking the no talking rule, if she said she was a hostage. But as soon as that thought entered her mind, someone appeared next to her, in front of the door. Hinata looked at the person out of habit, and quickly turned back to looking at the floor. She had already broken Rule No.1. She wished she had just followed Itachi's rules. The person had a huge plant like thing around him. She saw his entire face because he was looking at her. One side was white, and the other was black. She saw the eye of the white side looking at the door, but the one on the black side was looking at her. Suddenly Hinata felt a hand on her chin. The two colored face man had turned her head toward him. Hinata looked horrified at the face. The white side was frowning, while the black was smiling. Hinata gulped.

"You look tasty." Two-colored face man said.


End file.
